


silence

by KellySyll



Series: i'll give you everything i have [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Chloe, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellySyll/pseuds/KellySyll
Summary: chloe loves hearing lucifer play the paino and the way his hands roam over the keys.





	silence

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! this was supposed to be about them playing together but oh well, hope u enjoy! let me know what u think and if u want to see an specific prompt let me know! thanks for reading <3

There was no music in hell. Only silence and the constant screams of its residents. At least that was Lucifer's answer when she asked why he loved music so much. Why he seemed to breath and live the notes, get lost in the sound of the keys and the melodies when he played his beloved piano. 

She loved watching his long and elegant fingers move effortlessly, from key to key and forming beautiful symphonies for her in the privacy of the penthouse. She loved when she woke up in the middle of the night while he played softly, to compose his thoughts and let go of what worried him sometimes. 

She usually sat down next to him, leaning her head over his shoulder while he closed his eyes and continued to play, inhaling her sweet scent and the soft notes wrapped them around in a safe bubble, a sacred place only for them.

Music was now a constant in his life, and that also meant hers, the piano meant a lot to him, she could see it in the way he took care of it as it were part of him. In the way he sat down and ignore the rest of the world, even when he played at Lux. 

She could hear him hum while they were in the car, or change radio stars until he found something he enjoyed, then his voice grew louder until she was singing with him too, laughing and enjoying the ride until it came to an end.

She could also hear him in the shower, early in the morning when he thought she was still sleeping, the little sounds taking over the whole space, she entered sometimes, just because she could and because she wanted to hear and see him closely. 

But nothing would compare to hearing him play the piano, pouring his heart and soul into every song, every key and every note. She always watched intently, the muscles flexing under his shirt, his eyes lowered enough to allow a relaxed expression on his face, his body loosened and his whole demeanor changed once he sat down. 

She joined him sometimes, while he indicated where she had to press next, and they laughed when they made a mistake, a estranged note making itself known, but he never made fun of her, he appreciated Chloe by his side. The fact that she was part of all aspects of his life and was willing to practice with him.

So he always made sure she knew, how much he loved her, in gestures, in words, in bringing her coffee just the way she loved it, in touches and in the greatest form of art know, in music.


End file.
